


Worth Saving

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Masturbation, NSFW, Oliver Queen / Female Reader - Freeform, Oliver Queen / Female Reader NSFW, Oliver Queen / Female Reader SMUT, Oliver Queen NSFW, Oliver Queen SMUT, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Reader is part of the Arrow’s team but she has a love/hate relationship with Oliver. After one of his missions, they get into a particularly heated argument. One thing leads to another and they end up sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Saving

Oliver Queen. Billionaire playboy by day. Masked vigilante by night. Mix that together and what do you get? A migraine.

Ever since he came back from the dead, he had been a thorn in your side. Going out and righting the wrongs of his father, full of piss and vinegar, out for justice; the man was going to get himself killed. You had been the first one to join his crusade. Not because you necessarily wanted to, but because you had no other choice. By some crazy happenstance, you found out his secret, and it had been a roller coaster ride ever since. 

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Why you kept trying to talk him out of going out every night was beyond you. He had never listened to you before, why would he start now?

The bloody rag he used to wipe at the gash on his forearm was thrown into the hazardous waste bin. Oliver whirled around and raised his hand, pointing at you with a shaking finger. “And I’ve told you, I can take care of it! I **did** take care of it.”

“You wanna get yourself killed? That’s fine. But don’t expect me to be here to help you.” You ripped the blue tooth device from your ear and threw it at him before spinning on your heel to storm away. You didn’t make it more than five steps when he grabbed your arm and turned you around with enough force that you stumbled.

His hand was on your elbow, making sure you didn’t fall to the concrete floor. “I’m doing this, all of this, for the safety of the Glades. Why is this so hard to understand?”

You’d be a complete idiot to deny that you found Oliver attractive. He was tall, handsome, and built like a brick house, but his lack of self-preservation drove you crazy. Working hard to ignore the intoxicating mix of leather and suede and spicy cologne, you yanked your arm from his grip. “I understand, Oliver, I do. It’s just-“

“What?”

“They’re not **your** crimes, Oliver! Did your dad fuck up? Yeah. But that does not mean you have to clean up his mess… or die trying.”

The quiver that had been full of arrows earlier dropped to the table. “If me dying is what it takes to save this city –“

“God damn it!” You ran a hand over your face, thankful you hadn’t applied any makeup this morning when you rolled out of bed. He was never going to get it. He was never going to understand that his life means more than the cesspool of a city he’s trying to save. He was _never going to understand that his life is worth saving, too_.

“What did you say?” His voice was low enough that you could hear the rumble of anger and confusion coating his words.

It’s then you realized you said the last part out loud. You turned to face him, shocked when you found him towering over you, close enough that you could smell the leather mixed with sweat. Shit. Your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, desperate to figure out what to say to cover the fact that you just slipped up. You had done so well at hiding your feelings for him.

Oliver didn’t give your mouth time to catch up with the words racing through your mind. He grabbed your waist and the back of your neck, pulling you against him hard enough to drive the air from your lungs. Your hands landed on his lower back and dug into the deceptively soft leather. His mouth hovered over yours, lips a whisper away as he stared at you, brilliant blue eyes were quickly being devoured by lust blown pupils.

“Ollie –“ That was all you were able to say before his mouth was on yours, demanding yet soft. You could taste the peppermint gum on his tongue and the expensive champagne he drank at the party earlier. Standing on your tiptoes, you used his shoulders and neck for leverage to deepen the kiss, which was quickly turning frantic. Moans bubbled in his throat, moans that you answered with your own when his calloused hands slipped under your skirt and cupped your ass before lifting you off the ground.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and whimpered as the buttery soft leather brushed against the inside of your thighs. Your bodies ground together nicely as Oliver walked across the room and by the time your back was plastered against a beam, your panties had become embarrassingly wet.

Oliver pinned you to the beam with his hips, the thick outline of his cock twitched beneath the leather making you almost cum right then and there. Between hungry kisses and thrusting hips, the pair of you worked together, ridding the other of clothing until you were the only one left wearing any resemblance of an outfit. The black and red floral skirt that fell to mid-thigh had been shoved out of the way, gathering around your waist. Your thong had been ripped off, tossed to the floor with a growl.

He cupped your pussy, sliding his fingers back and forth between your folds, teasing, never entering despite the fact that you were driving your hips down. The tip of his thumb found your clit, twirling around it slowly, giving it a flick before massaging it again, changing pace from borderline frantic to agonizingly slow.

You were panting as your head fell back, moaning low in your throat, the coil deep in your belly tightening to the point that it hurt. You dug at his shoulders and forearm, not so silently begging him to fuck you already. Just when you thought you would pass out, he thrust in two fingers and immediately found your g-spot. You came with a shout of his name that hurt your throat.

His mouth was everywhere, biting, licking, and sucking, his stubbled chin burning your soft skin. Even though it hurt, he kept stroking you, forcing you through the orgasm until he couldn’t take it any longer. His fingers were gone, but you weren’t empty for long. Your eyes flew open and met his when he snapped his hips up, filling you so completely it drove the air from your lungs with a grunt.

You rolled your hips and grabbed him by the back of the neck. His name fell from your lips in a whisper before you kissed him, tangling your tongue with his. His hands fell to your hips and he pulled you down, digging his fingers in deep enough you knew you’d be purple for weeks to come. His hips snapped up in controlled, tight thrusts, angling himself so the wide head of his cock brushed over your g-spot over and over again. The foundry was filled with the wet slap of skin and moans and grunts and cries.

Your orgasm broke free, spilling through you like molten lava, burning everything in its wake. His damp forehead was on your shoulder, hot air blasting against your breasts as he panted before holding his breath. His hips stuttered as he came, a burst of hot air blew into the crook of your neck followed by your name, all sandpaper and gravel. Pulsing, he buried himself deep and your vision went white as you came again, taking you by surprise. If you thought the first one hurt, you were quickly proven wrong. Pain tore at the edges, but you didn’t want it to stop. Your hand fell to your clit and you began to finger yourself, eager to feel every ounce of pain and pleasure that consumed you. You kissed him hungrily, sucking his tongue between your teeth as you rode the aftershocks.

His legs began to shake so he secured his arms around your waist and shuffled over to the full sized mattress in the corner, sitting down on the edge, and falling back so you were straddling him. His heart hammered against your cheek as you both gasped for air. You rest a hand under your chin and watched as his lips pursed together before falling open. He must have felt you shift or the weight of your gaze because he propped an arm under his head and stared just as hard, if not harder at you.

“What?” His hand was in your hair, threading through the damp strands, thumb stroking the outer shell of your ear.

The pressure of his fingers against the back of your head almost made you moan. “I meant what I said.”

He chuckled softly. “Which time?”

“That your life is worth saving.” You suddenly felt insecure and started to pull away from him.

Oliver didn’t let you get far before the hand in your hair landed between your shoulder blades. The internal struggle could be seen in his eyes and in the way he furrowed his brow. You knew he wanted to argue with you, to say that _no, my life isn’t worth saving_ , but you couldn’t stand to hear him say that so you shifted and kissed him firmly, pulling his bottom lip between yours. Your fingers ghosted along his jaw, his slightly more than 5 o’clock shadow bit into your fingertips until he closed his eyes, giving himself over to you and the way you started rocking your hips.


End file.
